


Mayday

by liamschimera



Series: Restoration [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 12:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13235322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamschimera/pseuds/liamschimera
Summary: “You said you weren’t dying for me!!” He shouts, eyes flashing as he grips Theo tightly. “So shut up and start healing!"





	Mayday

**_“I’m not dying for you.” “I’m not dying for you either.”_ **

Those were the words spoken, that was the pact that had been made. So why were they lying there, shot full of bullet holes and with Theo goddamn Raeken on the ground bleeding out? The last hunter had been taken down and Liam just looked over at Theo, slumped against a wall. Chest heaving and his eyes with a faraway look in them. 

“Don’t think you can take it easy asshole, this…this isn’t over yet.” Liam panted, pushing himself up. His body already starting to heal. 

He hears a breathy chuckle and looks down to see pale lips moving slowly, Theo’s trying to get up but he keeps sliding and grabbing at the bullet wound too close to his heart. It makes Liam’s own heart jolt painfully as he kneels down. “Hey, slow down. Let me take your pain, make it easier to heal." 

Theo lets Liam sit next to him, hand on his as he pulls his pain. It makes Theo feel better and he relaxes against the younger wolf. "Thanks.” He whispered, head lolling to the side as he looks up at him. 

“No problem, just..focus on healing. Alright?” Liam smiles, it's forced, too awkward. There’d be time for better smiles later when they weren’t busy fighting for the lives of everyone in Beacon Hills. 

He’s about to get up and go talk to Melissa when Theo grabs him with a wince, he looks down and sees that Theo’s eyes look dangerously close to being void of life. He sees him smile and its raw, its filled with everything Theo’s never said and suddenly Liam’s afraid. 

“I won’t heal." 

And just like that, Liam’s heart breaks all over again. Liam finds himself looking down, counting the bullet holes and it fills his heart with a grief he’s too young to understand. It fills him with an incomprehensible feeling that he’s certain he never wants to feel again. So instead he finds himself counting Theo’s eyelashes, he counts them ten times over until he feels his own eyelashes wet with tears. 

"Bullshit.” He snarls, anger is easy. Anger is something he understands.

He doesn’t understand the tug at his heart, the sudden urge to grab Theo and shake him till he’s fought the life back into him. He stares at this broken bleeding boy and he gets angry. 

“You said you weren’t dying for me!!” He shouts, eyes flashing as he grips Theo tightly. “So shut up and start healing!" 

Theo just stares up at him, his lips so pale twitch into a smirk so soft it can’t even be considered a smirk. It's nothing like the sharp-witted grin Liam’s so used to seeing, its vulnerable in a way that Theo never is and Liam suddenly understands this is a side of Theo he’s never seen and now that he has it he’d do anything to go back to how it used to be. Because at least then Theo wouldn’t be bleeding out, Theo wouldn’t be  **dying**. 

"Guess I lied.”

Liam doesn’t like that answer, his claws dig into his palms and he’s snarling again. He thinks if he roars loud enough it can shock Theo’s body into healing.

“People can only feel one emotion at a time.” Theo suddenly murmurs, soft and open.

Liam understands, even more, he gets angry when he’s afraid. His eyes fall shut and he lets out a sob so raw that it tears at his chest. His fingers unfurl, revealing bloody palms. Theo reaches out for his hand and he smiles up at him again. He finds himself thinking angels shouldn’t come to earth only to die.

Because Theo Raeken was an angel who fell and then rose again, Theo Raeken burns when he deserved to shine.

Liam blinks now and Theo keeps smiling, life is cruel and life is unjust and he buries his face in Theo’s neck. He’s whispering an apology, he’s asking why he didn’t see it before and Theo’s fingers find their way into his hair. 

“Another lifetime.” He whispers back, nose pressing against Liam’s jaw and inhaling softly. 

He wants to scream, he wants to roar. He wants to curse every hunter in this godforsaken town that he can feel the life draining from the boy in front of him but he keeps himself together for the sake of the chimera holding onto him like his life depends on it. 

When Theo’s fingers finally go lax against him, Liam can’t find the strength to be angry. He’s tired and he doesn’t want to think about how this is the second time someone he loves has died, the second time he’s held their body in his arms.

_But this time he’s not coming back._


End file.
